Not Alone
by ScarletRubie
Summary: Takes place right after Ambition.Will all be Revealed.Is Ivy going to get away with it all or will Reed find the guts to stay and stop her.Will someone at Easton open their heart to Reed and help her find herself once again.PLUS a character comeback
1. Who?

**Hey guys I just discovered this place for private, I decided I should add to the only two that are here.**

**This takes off right after ambition.**

* * *

**Who?**

I was in this alone.

I looked around, everyone had gone back in. God, what am I going to do? I started to walk down the sidewalk I had no money so I might as well get a head start towards Easton. I heard a car come to a slow beside me, I looked over.

"It's a little late for a girl like you to be out here." A guy that looked in his early 20's said. "Wanna a ride back to Easton." How did he know I went to Easton? "I saw your little production with Ivy, I'm a senior at Easton." I continued to walk he followed me. "You're not going to make back to Easton like this, it's raining."

I had no choice, I know for a fact that no one else is going to find it in their hearts to give a ride and I'm broke. "Fine, but I have 911 on speed dial." That had the stupidest thing I ever said, but better safe than sorry.

"You won't need it, but whatever floats your boat." He said I walked over to the other side of the car and climbed in. This was going to be a long ride. For a few moments he drove in silence. "So …… what happened back there?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Though I'd bet he already knew, just like the rest of the Easton Population.

"Slept with your best friend's boyfriend huh?" Oh, he knew alright. "Never thought you had it in you. I saw you the first day you set foot at Easton, you looked like you could never get yourself into something like this, but I guess I was wrong." How does this guy even know me? I don't remember him. The rest of the ride back was silent.

After what seemed like hours he pulled up to Easton. "Well. Here you are. Didn't need to hit the 'send' did you? See you around, if you stay." What the hell? It feels like he's been stocking me the whole time I've been here.

"Thanks." I muttered and got out. I walked into billing, thankful it was comepletly empty. i saw a dim light as I walked up the stairs. There no one supposed to be here. The light was coming from under _my_ door. There was some in my room, I saw them move. I know I'm not imagining this. I walked over to my door and twisted the knob and opened the door.

"Hi, Reed. Long time no see." She greeted me.

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. Story Time

**Story Time**

"Kiran."

"Reed."

"What are you doing here?"

"Mother says magazine covers won't get me into an Ivy League." Makes sense, but what was she doing in my room. "Hope you don't mind I kinda moved some girls stuff. I'm not going to share a room with one of those girls." I suddenly felt kinda guilty, Sabine was going to have to sleep downstairs not that I would really enjoy her company. The whole school thinks I'm a slut and hates me everyone including Sabine. But still I felt kinda bad.

"Wouldn't you rather share with Noelle."

"No, we can't live in the same room, believe me we've tried, besides she's kinda pissed."

"Oh ….. yeah I guess she is."

"Cut the crap Reed, I know what you did. Everyone knows what you did even thoes who didn't go, teachers know." That's great, my life just keeps getting better and better. "When I came this freshmen chick was flipping about it, I saw it on her phone."

"So why are you here, I mean _in_ here." I asked honestly confused.

"Reed I'm not mad at you, that would make me a hypocrite."

"You almost slepped with Dash?" I asked hopefully.

"Noelle would kill me, of course not. What I'm trying to say is that I'm not a Virgin Mary.

"Well I won't be here long."

"Don't pack your bags yet, Reed. You wouldn't want to leave your precious Josh with Ivy, right." I raised my brow. "Oh come on, i know everything. Noelle's been filling me in."

"You talked to her?"

"Duh, we've been friends for like ever, we wouldn't just loose contact like that. So are you going to get him back or not."

"He wouldn't come back to me even if I tried. He hates me, I don't maybe he was right maybe I should've gotten out of Billings."

"Maybe but I think he just wanted you out because he was scared."

"Scared?" I asked. Why would he be scared. That doesn't make sense.

"Haven't you noticed you're not the same person you were when ya'll started going out. He was scared of losing you, that or maybe it was because he just really can't get over what happened."

"What happened?"

"He never told you what happened with his brother and Billings."

"No."

"Are you sure, I would think he'd tell you why he hated billings so much." Of course there was a reason why he hated billings, why didn't that ever cross my mind.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked her.

"Sure why not, well he has an older brother named Lynn. Did he tell you about him."

"Um, yeah sort of. He goes to Yale and has a girlfriend named Gia or something."

"Yeah well he attended Easton. He was a Senior when we were freshmen and well…….."

* * *

**AWW I love cliffys. LOL So REVIEW and you'll get the story. Laterz, thanks for those who actually read, seriously I want to know what you think**

**toodles**


	3. The True Face

**Here it is, hope you like. I tried to get as creative as possible, I don't know that it was terribly original, but you be the judge of that.**

**-Toodles**

* * *

**The True Face**

"…. He was going out with this girl. Her name was Kendra. She was the Noelle of Billings, she was president. It was their mid-senior year and they were going to the Legacy. Back then Lynn wasn't as nice as he is now. What I'm saying is he wasn't a Josh type a guy he was more of a … Thomas. Nobody knows what got into him that year. Because he was never that way he was always like Josh is now. The point is that after the Legacy he was real drunk and wasted and not in his right mind. So he started to ……. You know disrespect her, he was trying to get laid, basically.

Kendra got pist. Because it wasn't like privately it was _at_ the Legacy. Everyone saw it. So she got her 'posse' of friends and decided to teach him a lesson.

I know sound familiar. That was actually where we got the idea, for …… you know." Thomas. This story _was _starting to sound real familiar. "So they kinda kidnapped, guynapped him. But they were a little smarter they took him to Kendra's pent house which was only a few hours away. They kept him there overnight.

But they didn't bring him back the next morning. People were searching for him all over. Josh was really messed up. His mom was frantic and his dad tried to do what ever he could. But the week past and they didn't find him.

Kendra started to get scared. She thought she was going to get in trouble with the law for keeping him there. So after the week was over she let him go, in some random place. I don't know that part of the story.

So that's it. They had blindfolded so he couldn't see them but he knew it was her. No one else believed him except Josh. Do you get it now? That's why he was so sure Thomas was okay. He knew what Billings girls were capable of."

What the hell. It made perfect sense. I remember clearly that he was so sure he was going to be okay. But then after they accused him I really started to see the hatred he felt.

"Sluts still here huh?" I looked up and found Noelle standing in the door way. "Can't find your suit case?"

"Calm down Noelle." Kiran said. I've never really seen this side of her, I kinda liked it. It was nice.

"She didn't sleep with your boyfriend."

"I didn't sleep with him."

"Was I talking to you glass-licker?" She said. "I think not. Anyway, Kiran I'll see you tomorrow in class." And she exited the room. Next Sabine came in.

"Who are you?" Sabine asked Kiran.

"Look your stuff is right there and I believe you can sleep downstairs, goodnight." Kiran said coolly. I just looked away.

"Whatever." She mumbled as she picked up the stuff that was lying on the floor.

O

X

O

X

O

The morning sun shone through the window. I lifted myself off the bed and showered. I tried to get ready as slow as possible. Trying to prevent the inevitable. I walked out of Billings. I felt everyone's judging eyes on me.

I got a bottle of OJ and stepped out. Not like anyone was waiting for me. I walked around the campus.

"Hey" I heard someone call behind me. Obviously they weren't talking to me, why would they. "Reed I know you hear me." I turned to find the guy from last night. "How's it going."

"You tell me, because from what I see not so good. And who _are_ you?" Not the friendliest thing to say but I was in no mood to talk to anyone. They were only going to give me the 'slut' speech.

"I guess not. My name is Luke." He started to walk with me.

"Can I ask you a question, Luke?"

"Sure."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I go to school here." He said in a puzzled tone.

"No I mean here, _here_. Talking to me. I'm the biggest _known_ slut here." Yes I said known, because I know for a fact that I wasn't the biggest slut here. But I had to admit I had done slutty stuff, so I wasn't completely off the hook. "I'm going to be blunt about this if I were a guy the only reason I'd be around the school 'slut' would be to get laid. And you're not getting laid."

He chuckled. How's this funny to him, I don't find it funny. Because it's not. "I'm not trying to get laid."

"This can't be good for your image. Being seen with me."

"I haven't heard that one, but it's not what you think it is."

"Okay well I have class." I said walking to nowhere in particular. I actually had no class right now.

"Maybe I just care." He said just as turned to walk in the other direction.

"I haven't heard that one before." I walking right in front of hell hall when I saw the last person I wanted to see. Ivy.

"Still here?"

"Yep I don't think I'm leaving anytime soon. Don't hold your breathe Ivy this isn't over." I said finally getting to a breaking point.

"I guess it wouldn't be so fun playing alone." She said coolly.

"You're not getting away with this you murderer." I guess she got to the breaking point to because as soon as the word left my mouth I felt her hand hit me hard on my face. I've never fought with anyone before but I guess there was always a first. I slapped her back with the same or more force she hit me with.

Next thing I know we were both on the ground. I felt someone lift me off her and then I saw Josh with her in his arms.

I had no idea who was holding me back. "Come on, I don't think it would be good if the headmaster or anyone one else saw this." Luke. Not surprised he was right behind me. Ivy straightened herself up and left. But Josh stayed. He looked straight at Luke who was had let me go but was still standing closely behind me. His eyes dropped down to me. There was almost disgust in his eyes but yet it was like an 'I told you so too'. I couldn't look at his judging eyes anymore. I closed my eyes tightly. I felt myself sway but someone held me up. I heard Josh's footsteps getting further and further.

* * *

**So before you go, I have to say criticism is greatly appreciated so show me some love(or hate). Just let me know you're reading.**


	4. Someone 2 Trust

**I know super short but I wanted it to end here, if you want I'll try to update tomorrow after my class. (grr, I hate driving school) **

* * *

**Someone 2 Trust**

"So you're still into him?" Luke asked casually.

"Yeah, so …… do you like _know_ him." I asked.

"Yeah I'm on the guys soccer team, I don't talk to him a lot."

"Oh." I kept walking. I headed towards the Coffee Carma. The only place that popped into mind. He was still following but in silence. I got a table and sat down knowing he would too. "Luke seriously why are you doing this. You don't even know me."

"No I don't but I told you I cared."

"That doesn't make sense, I just told you I still loved Josh." It seemed like he really did care and from the past hours I've known him he seemed like a nice guy.

"I know but a guy can take his chances right. Come on talk I think you need it just let it all out." He said. It was so innocent, he didn't give the vibe that the only thing he was here for is to get in my pants. It was nice.

The next thing I knew I told him everything, and I mean _everything_. Even the thing with Ivy. He could blackmail me if he really wanted to, though I don't think he would

"Wow, that was something."

"Wait you can't tell anyone I think Ivy killed Cheyenne."I said lowering my voice a few notches.

"Reed that's huge. If she did it, she needs to pay her dues."

"Luke I know but …… I have no proof she did it. No one is going to believe me. Not even Josh, he despises me with his heart. I don't want him with her. I've more or less accepted the fact that we're not getting back together, as much as I want to. This is not jealous ex-girlfriend, I know what she's capable of."

"I think you're wrong."

"What do you mean I'm wrong? Did you not hear what I just told you about her." I said outraged. I'm not wrong about this.

"I don't think he despises you."

"Why do you say that?"

"I may not talk to him but I've heard what he's said to some of the guys."

"Wait hold on he talks about me to the guys." I almost yelled.

"Not to me but yeah he does. Not like privately but when ya'll broke up the guys started to ask him about it but I think only Gage knew. We got out of Gage eventually. He just told us he caught you with someone else but he said Josh wouldn't tell him who.

We started to notice him angrier when you went out on dates with other guys so Gage gave him the bright idea of going out with Ivy. I'm sure she didn't hesitate much. But really Reed I don't think he hates you but he's not over it. No offense but if you almost slept with one of my friends I would be pist too."

"No I know."

"Well I gotta go to class, see you later." He got up and started to leave.

"Luke wait" He stopped and turned.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for everything. Last night right now. I really appreciated your company." And was all true. I felt so much better after I told him everything."

O

X

O

X

O

I was sitting on the bleachers looking onto the guys soccer team practice. The girls had to wait their turn to use the field since ours was flooded. I sat alone. The rest of the girl sat up top. Sabine had yet to say a word to me since last night as had everyone else.

Finally their practice was over. We made ourselves down to the fields as the guy gathered their balls and their bags. I saw Luke in the bunch. He was one of the first to come up. He gave me a knowing look. Josh was that. I tried to avoid eye contact with him and walk right past him.

"Reed, wait." Never thought I'd hear that. I never thought he'd speak to me period. I waited for him to talk. "Luke told me what you told him."

"No he didn't." I said almost mechanically. I saw him waiting on the edge of the field looking this way. I scowled in his direction.

"So aren't you going to say anything?"

"What am I suppose to say. You wouldn't have believed me if I told you."

"You would think." He replied

* * *

**Don't hate me for giving you such short updates I promise I'll update tomorrow. (only if you want me too, you decide)**

**-toodles :)**


	5. New Soul

**The title you will get when you finish the chapter. It's not terribly long but it's a good amount and I plan to update soon.**

* * *

**.:New Soul:.**

I avoided his gaze and looked at the field beside us. "Reed look at me, is it true?"

"Josh this is exactly why I didn't tell you, you don't believe me."

"Yeah but you go and tell your bed buddy." He spat.

That was _harsh_, no more than harsh. I couldn't believe he actually said that. I made one mistake and he's going to hold it against me for ever. "You know what Josh. I don't need this from you. I'm going to admit it, I still _love_ you. But doesn't mean you can talk to me like I'm some hoe off the street I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I've been sorry for so long, what else do expect me to do? I can't make you forgive me. I can't take it, as much as I want to." This talking stuff was really helping. I just needed to _say_ it. "Just so you know he's not my bed buddy, far from that."

"That's exactly what it looks like." He said sarcastically.

"Why do you even care who I'm sleeping with or not? You dumped me and refuse to hear me out about anything. You think I'm a liar and hoe. Why do you care?"

"I don't"

"I'm that easily forgotten." He didn't say a word. I heard the coach calling for me. I turned to go. "For the record whatever he told you is true." I walked to where the rest of the team was.

"You're late. 5 laps around the field and then bench." Coach said as soon as I was in hearing distance.

"But I was right there." I said attempting to defend myself

"Want to make it 6." She threatened

"We have a game."

"Why do you think I said bench, now go."

"You heard her glass-licker." Noelle said as she and the rest of them laughed.

I took off. 5 times around this stupid field was bad enough but I don't even get to play on Friday. Everything is definitely going downhill.

O

X

O

X

O

The coach had cut practice short so I had my bag sung on my shoulder walking back to Billings.

I crossed paths with Luke. "I told you not to say anything."

"Well I did. I told him."

"How much does he know?"

"He didn't tell you, I thought he did."

"When did that happen before or after he basically called me a hoe?"

"He did not say that."

"He called your my bed buddy. Translated its calling me a hoe. I have to go." I walked away. I'm sure he said something but I didn't bother listening.

I slammed the door shut when I got to my room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kiran asked as she looked up from her laptop.

"What isn't wrong?"

"Saw you with that senior, not a bad choice. Not bad at all."

"Kiran, please."

"He likes you, I know it."

"That's the last thing I need right know."

"So what happened?"

"I slapped the hell out of Ivy, told my life story to a complete stranger, was accused of having a bed buddy, and got benched. Oh and I think I failed the test I had today. It was great."

"It can only get better."

"With my luck it can only get worse."

"Look at the bright side there's an after party for the some dinner and I just invited you."

"No, I can't handle anymore parties. Besides let's not give Noelle more reason to hate me, take her."

"Can't Dash is coming to get her for dinner."

His name only brought back unwanted memories.

**The next night……**

The day went by more or less the same, shunned by everything and everyone. Luke remained persistent but I just tried to ignore it. I was still mad because he told I don't know what to Josh. I had caught Ivy scowling at me throughout the day. Naturally she was glued to Josh's side. Coach kept me benched while Sabine took my place. It would've been Astrid but she twisted her ankle. I had definitely failed yesterdays test. I went down to get a glass of water from the main room. I heard the door creak open but I didn't bother turning to see who it was.

"Hey." I quickly spun myself around. It was dash. He was dressed in a formal casual kind of way.

"Oh …. Hey."

"Must be going through hell."

"I don't think it'd help my case if Noelle came down and found us in the same room." I walked past him toward the door.

"Do you regret it?" he asked abruptly. "The night at the Legacy."

I was muted for a minute but I knew the answer. "Don't you?" he shrugged. "Maybe I lost more than you. Noelle's going to forgive you no matter what. But she's going to make my life a living hell here."

"Got that right, glass liker." Noelle said as I heard her heels click.

"Noelle, chill out."

"And superman comes to her defense." Noelle said glaring at his direction, he simply rolled his eyes. "It's over slut. There's nothing here left for you. When are you going to grasp that and finally get you ass back to Croton where you belong?"

"I'm not leaving."

"We'll see about that. I mean come on glass liker you look like you're ready to give in already. No Josh, no soccer, no friends, no life."

"You made sure of that didn't you?"

"You should be thankful. I'm saving you from more embarrassment."

"Really, I highly doubt you're doing this for my own good."

"That or my own amusement a little of both." She said mockingly.

"You know what Noelle I'm over this." Dash finally said. Neither of us could believe what he just said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means I'm done."

"You're dumping me because of _her_." He said in disbelief.

"No I'm dumping you because of _you_. You're a bitch and I can't do anything about that. I mean who embarrasses someone like that, sending everyone a video of her almost sleeping with someone else. Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"She was my friend and she slept with you my boyfriend. She deserved it."

"I was not your boyfriend at the time and it wasn't just her."

"There go trying to defend her, she doesn't deserve it."

"It's the truth Noelle. Yeah we made a mistake. But you're not half the girl she is." He spat.

It looked like she had just been slapped on the face. "You're not comparing me with her. You wouldn't dare."

"See that's exactly why we can't be in a relationship. You try to put everyone beneath you. Like you're so much better. Noelle you're just not the same person I fell in love with. You changed and maybe I did too."

"You can't do this to me, not because of her."

"I don't think get it. I don't love you anymore this has nothing to with Reed. She just helped me see who you really are, who you can be. You should try to be a little more like her. She actually cares about someone other than herself." He started to walk to the door. For the first time I saw Noelle vulnerable. She was on the verge of tears. She took of after him. She slammed the main room door shut. I heard them start to yell at each other, but they stopped yelling.

A few minutes later the door opened. I saw dash walk out of Billings. Noelle grabbed her little black purse of the couch.

She slowly walked out but turned as she exited. "Reed, I'm sorry." She said whole heartedly. There was no resentment or sarcasm it looked like she really meant it.

* * *

**What do you think? I'll try to update soon. Let me know if you have questions concerns suggestion.**

**I want to know that you're reading, so I can keep writing :)**


	6. Not Exactly

**Not Exactly**

"What?" I said bewildered.

"You're only going to hear it once more, I'm sorry. Don't rub it in."

"I know I messed up and I was wrong for doing it for not telling you, but ……"

She sighed. "Look, this side of me doesn't show itself too often because it's not a part of me, its not who I am anymore. But…… I know I was wrong _at an extent_. I shouldn't have forwarded that video, told everyone to shun you, paid off the coach."

"Wait you paid off the coach to get me benched." I said not quite believing it but it sounded like something she would do.

"I admitted I was wrong for that. But I want you to realize that I considered you my friend, I just don't get that you could actually go behind my back like that. I won't apologize for anything else. The rest is all you and don't take this as a forgiveness speech."

"Noelle please it was a mistake."

"Yeah I've heard that from Dash too, yet he was the one to dump me. Funny." She said with a hint of mock.

"Noelle ….. what am I suppose to do?"

"Nothing, I'll leave you alone but that doesn't mean everything will go back to normal." It was too good to be true. She was never going to forgive me.

"Why?"

"You've won yourself a reputation you're a slut and even if I hadn't passed around the video, things have a way of spreading around here." She was right though it might not have been so definite everyone has stored proof on their phone of what happened that night. "I gotta go and _no_ word of what happened tonight." She didn't wait for an answer she just departed upstairs.

O

X

O

X

O

I woke late the next morning. I didn't even have time to shower luckily I had showered last night. I put on whatever I found and ran doen the stairs.

I made it to class with seconds to spare. It was _the_ most uninteresting class ever but I had to pass or even if I didn't want to go they would make me leave Easton.

My final class finally came to a close and I walked towards the fields. We were still watching the guys practice until it was over so we could practice. We still had to be there on time. For what reason? I don't know we didn't do much other than watch them do drills, today they were doing a scrimmage. My only hope is that Noelle had told coach to let me play, this was all I had left here, that and Kiran. She was the only person who would talk to me willingly other than Luke. I still wasn't over the fact that he told Josh, so I didn't count him in what I had left.

I stared up to the sky looking at nothing in particular. But yells took me out of my daze. I looked to where they were coming from. I looked down at the field and I saw two guys going at it in the far left. I couldn't tell who they were.

"Luke let it go!" I heard one of the guys yell as he ran in their direction. I looked closely and it _was_ Luke and…._Josh_? I instinctively ran down the stairs to reach the field and ran over to them.

I hadn't realized what I was doing until I arrived.

I saw Luke take a swing at Josh. But Josh didn't stay behind.

I couldn't see all that much due to the crowd of guys gathered around them. I guess the coaches hadn't realized because they were no where in sight.

"Luke I don't think Reed's worth getting expeled over." A guy said.

"He's right man, its senior year."

"Josh back off, man."

"Shut the fuck up!" They said almost at the same time. I took me a minute but then I realized I was mentioned.

"You have no fucken control over her, you dumped her." I heard Luke say.

"She cheated on me which is another story completely. What the hell do want with her anyway." Josh retorted.

I finally found it in me to move through the team of guys.

"Luke, please. I don't think I'm worth getting expelled over. Stop!" I yelled. I put myself between them.

"I think she's right." Josh said, obviously impling i wasn't worth it, he wasn't to get over this anytime soon.

"Shut the hell up." I pulled at Luke's arm. I had enough guilt in me for a life time. I didn't want to be the one to blame for his expulsion.

"You said you weren't his bed buddy." Josh said after me.

"You said you didn't care." I said coolly as I kept walking with Luke

"From the looks of its true. I mean who protects someone like that, for what other reason?"

I stopped and turned to face him. "Maybe its because he genuinely cares about me. No strings attached, he gets the things that have happened. That's you answer, Josh. No matter what he said to you at least he's listens unlike you, I've tried to explain myself far too many times."

"So you're trying to say you prefer him over me."

"You're putting words in my mouth. What I'm trying to say is that you won't even hear me out and then you go off on _Luke_ of all people. It's not like I did that to Ivy, just because she's your _'bed buddy'_." I said quickly regretting it, because he would bring up what happened a couple days ago.

"You kinda of did." I know him too well.

"It wasn't the same situation."

"Then what was it? Is there something I need to know?" He demanded.

"It's not like I'm trustworthy, right? You won't believe me I know it."

"I'll hear you out. Tell me what you need to tell me." He said all sarcasm aside. It was almost like the Josh I remembered.

"Not now, I need to go to practice. But we _will_ talk later." Let's see if he's actually going to listen. I took off to where the coach was with the other team. I looked back at them and I was their own coach chewing them out.

Noelle had definitely told her to lay off because she's actually letting me play. At least one thing was going more or less right.

* * *

**Hello my LoVeLy readers. i hope you like reading as much as i like writing. i know what your thinking two fight, all this violence LOL but i thought that was the way to go. THAN YOU SO MUCH for those who review i love ya.**

**i hope you keep reading**


	7. The Talk

Practice finally ended and I gathered all my stuff to go back to my room

**How are you my lovely readers? I have a brand new chapter. I'm actually multi-tasking right now. I'm writing and watching Titanic for the first time ever, I'm loving the Leonardo Di Caprio of that time, he changed a lot!! He doesn't look like that anymore.**

**Rant ended enjoy!**

**The Talk**

Practice finally ended and I gathered all my stuff to go back to my room. I changed in the locker room. When I opened my locker everything came pilling down.

"Ugh." I bent down and picked it all up. Then I noticed a book I had to return to the library, I thought I lost it. I slammed my locker closed and went out to the library it was on the way to my room. I wanted to change clothes before I met with Josh, it couldn't hurt.

I gave the book back and as I was walking out I saw Luke sitting in a chair reading. I went over to him, not really knowing why. "Hey." he looked up and I got a clear view of his eye, it was swollen and purple. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said flatly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked puzzled.

"I don't know …… I'm just sorry for what happened on the field. What did the coach say?"

"We're benched for the next two games."

"I really am sorry. What happened?"

"You saw it." He said using the same flat tone as before.

"Are you mad at me?" I don't recall doing anything necessarily wrong.

"I mad but not at you. Is there a reason I should be?"

"No. You seem different today. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

He shrugged. "You saw most of it. I took the ball he got mad and starting to throw things in my face. Talking smack basically. He took it too far."

"What did he say?" I asked interested. I mean it must've been something to get that kind of reaction.

"It doesn't matter." He mumbled pretending to go back to reading whatever he was reading.

"It matters to me."

"He said 'How's sleeping with the school slut, any good I never got any.' Shall I continue?" What an ass whole. A few months ago I would've never believed he was capable of saying something like that, but now it's completely different. He was never going to forgive me, I hurt him too bad. I guess I understand why but …….. I'm going to need to just get that out of my mind for now.

"No, that's enough. But you didn't have to do what you did. You could've been expelled." Though it was touching.

"You're right ….." Well, he agreed quickly. "I could've been expelled."

"I think we have a talk pending." Someone said behind me. I turned and looked up. It was Josh, naturally.

"I'm gonna go, see you later." Luke said as he glared at Josh. He got his stuff and left.

"I thought you wanted me to hear you out." He said once Luke was gone.

"What gives you the impression I don't?"

"Well you come and look for him first."

"I came to return a book and he happened to be here. Can we not start this again." I begged.

"Okay what do we need to talk about?"

"What did Luke tell you?"

He took a seat next to me. "Something about you knowing something real important. That it had to do with Ivy."

"Can you hear me out about the Legacy, please?"

"Enlighten me." He replied coolly.

"I never meant to hurt you, I swear. I'm not going to lie to you I'm going to tell you the truth about Dash. During the summer we became good friends. When the year started we started to e-mail each other. I was so confused, I didn't know what it meant to him. After Cheyenne died, things just started happening. I started to mistake after mistake. I started to lied"

"What things were happening?"

"It was like Cheyenne was haunting me. Things of hers started to appear in my room and…." I didn't know whether to tell him about the e-mail.

"And…." He pressed.

"I got an e-mail from her that night. She ….. she blamed me for her death." I whispered staring at the ground beneath me.

"What?" I looked up his eyes were horror-stricken.

"Let me finish. That night at the Legacy I was wasted, I didn't know what I was doing. You left and then I saw Dash and …. I made a mistake. I was stupid and let the desperation take over me. I was heartbroken, we broke up ….. I know what I'm saying won't make it any better but I just needed you to know I didn't do it deliberately I have always loved you. I guess you don't want to hear that.

Anyway, that night I wandered into Ivy's room. I didn't know it was hers, you know I was messed up, god ….. I thought I saw Cheyenne." I croaked, remembering that night that ruined me. "That's how I got to her room. Then I saw an album and I saw pictures of her and Cheyenne, they were best friends. I went back into the party and Noelle came up to me and she told me her and Dash had just gotten back together, I was going to tell her but after she said that and I couldn't.

After that I just began to loose myself in every way. I was falling apart. A then I just decided I would let Billings have me. I wouldn't think of anything else I just concentrated on saving it. They started to set up dates with other guys, for the record they were all ass holes.

I thought I was going insane at some point. That's when her things started to get into my room I started to get flooded with the same E-mail. The one where Cheyenne blamed me, I started to loose my mind. Then the fundraiser happened.

Ivy was there with you and then she said all that stuff on stage. Noelle saved my ass just so she could go off on me afterwards. She sent everyone the video, the teachers saw it people who weren't their saw it. When I left she came up to me. Ivy did and she told me everything." I took a minute to gather myself.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She told me why she hated Billings. That her task to get in was to break in to her grandmother's house and take her grandmother's jewelry box. When she did her grandmother was in the room and she like fell out. The impact was too great for her to handle. The police were on their way and the rest of Billings including Noelle came in and tried to get her to leave. But Ivy didn't go and the rest Billings left her there alone to ….watch her grandmother die. That's why she didn't come back the next year she stayed with her grandmother but she eventually did die, she said her family almost blamed her for it. She said that's why she hated Ariana, Noelle, Billings all together. Cheyenne most of all for being her best friend and leaving her there, betraying her. She said that Ariana had made her own bed and so did Cheyenne but that Noelle was still walking like she was god's gift to the world. And then I go it she… Cheyenne … she…." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"You think she killed Cheyenne." He said in a low voice.

"Did you hear what I just told you, does it not make sense."

He was speechless. "One year later Easton hasn't changed." He finally said referring to yet another murder committed by a student.

"After she told me you came out. You left and that's when I met Luke. He gave me a ride back and then I saw Kiran in my room. The subject came up about …. you and Billings."

"What about me and Billings?" He asked.

"And your brother."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said that Lynn came here, before you transferred here. She told me what happened with Lynn and Kendra."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know I guess I thought I was over it." He muttered.

"One more thing, you were right. I lost myself. I turned into a horrible person, a liar. It just went piling down after that."

"Sorry I was right. But look Reed you need to tell the authorities." He urged.

"Josh I have no proof. I can't just go around saying something like that. And what's worse is that I think Noelle is next. She implied it pretty well. Josh you have to stay away from her."

"I know. But Reed you have to say something, if you Noelle is next then you should do something. Because no matter how much I despise her she doesn't deserve to die at the hands of Ivy."

"I'm surprised you believed me."

"Reed listen, no matter how much I hate you it doesn't mean I don't _know_ you. I don't think you would lie about something like that."

"Something like what?" A cool voice said above us. Ivy. No no no no no!

**I'm all sad now, Leo died. That was SO SAD!! No wonder it made so much money I would've seen it so many times, but I was like 6 when it came out.**

**Hope you liked and REVIEW!**


	8. The Believer

**The Believer**

"Josh." Ivy pressed. I felt a chill go up my spine. "What happened to you?" she said referring to the marks on his face.

She reached down to caress his face. She was doing it to piss me off, I know it. But to her surprise he flinched to her touch and pulled away.

"What's wrong with you and why are you talking to _her_?" She demanded.

"You know what Ivy I think we're done." He said shocking both of us. "It's over."

"What did you tell him Reed?" She demanded. "You'd do anything."

"It has nothing to do with her."

"The hell it does, she's lying Josh." She said her voice just a little more high pitched.

The librarian heard our little confrontation. "Curfew is up in 5 minutes get to your rooms" She commanded. It was dark outside. I hadn't realized how much time we spent here. We missed dinner.

Ivy was the first to leave. But not before giving me the look of death. Coming from her it was quite believable. The librarian cleared her throat. Josh and I shot up. I walked towards the front entrance surprisingly Josh followed me.

"Mr. Hollis your room's that way." She said pointing to the exit leading to the guy's dorm.

"Yeah, my bad." He muttered.

"Mhmm." She replied.

"We'll talk later, don't tell Ivy you told me and for goodness sake tell Noelle if you're not going to tell the proper authorities."

"5 minutes." She said tapping her foot. Josh made his way to the other exit and I walked out to the chilly night air. Shadows filled every corner of every building I was starting to get paranoid. My eyes moved as every shadow around me moved.

"Calm down, Reed." I said to myself. I picked up my pace towards Billings. I turned the corner and a shadow of a human appeared behind me, my breath started to pick up.

When someone touched my shoulder it did it for me I freaked out and screamed and then took my bag and hit the person behind me not knowing who it was.

"Mrs. Brennan." I heard a loud male voice through my screams. I finally calmed down enough to see who my offender was. And when I did I wanted to die, figuratively of course.

"Headmaster Cromwell." I said in a calmer voice.

"Might I ask what you were doing." He said straightening his suit up.

"I'm really sorry. You startled me. I was actually walking back from the library."

"Mhmm." He probably heard that one more than once. "Well I suggest you get to your room, its 5 minutes after curfew." Maybe I hadn't been walking so fast.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about the bag thing."

"6 minutes." He continued counting.

"I'm so sorry ….. I'm ……. I'm gonna go." As if he didn't hate me already. I quickly walked into Billing, all was quite except for a couple people's ipod speakers. I walked into my room taking a deep breathe.

"What happened to you, you look like you just saw a ghost." Kiran said looking up from her AIM.

"I kinda attacked the headmaster outside. It was an accident and he probably hates me just a little bit more."

"You attacked him." She said through her giggles.

"It's funny to you but I was walking to Billings and he kinda just appeared behind me and I ……. I hit him, it was a reflex reaction."

"I'll bet the look on his face was priceless."

I was barely listening to her words, Josh's last words kept replaying in my head. "Where's Noelle?"

"Um her room I think."

I walked out and headed to her room. I didn't even bother knocking. "Noelle we need to talk." If I didn't do it now I was never going to get the guts to do it.

"I thought we agreed to kinda ignore each other's existence." She said briefly looking up from her phone screen.

"It's important."

"It's almost eleven and we have early morning practice, make it short I don't like bags under my eyes." She said as she hit the send button and slid her phone shut.

"It's about Ivy." I said a little less confident.

"What about her?"

"She told me what happened."

"What are you talking about?" she said more interested in the conversation.

"She told me what she had to do for Billings." I said after a long pause. She remained silent. "Then she told me what happened with her grandmother."

"When."

"After the fundraiser. She told me how ya'll left her there."

"Is that why you're here?"

"No. Noelle I think she had something to do with what happened."

"Hell yeah she did she almost ruined the fundraiser."

"With what happened to Cheyenne."

Her face went blank. "Reed you're insane, she wouldn't do that."

"But –"

"I think you should go now." She interrupted.

"You'd think I would lie to you about something like that." I asked, how could she not believe me?

"I thought you wouldn't do a lot of things but I've been proven wrong."

"Noelle I know she did it ……. You're ……. She wants."

"You're rambling Reed. Just go and we'll pretend we never had this conversation."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. What do you think. I really hope I didn't disappoint and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated but it's here and tell me what you think. I know it's not long.**

**Ps. If you have any plot line ideas do share people who read my other stories know I try my best to include all my suggestions. Seriously I'm running out of plot lines**

**Leave your LoVe**

**-toodles**


	9. Vile

**Okay guys major apology for not updating I kinda abandoned this story because I'm trying to finish the one of my Twilight FanFics but I'm back and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Seriously I'm going through a writers block so any idea at all PM me or Put in your review.**

**-toodles.**

* * *

**Vile **

She shut the door in my face. "Noelle! I'm not lying." I didn't care if people thought I was insane, they already thought a lot of me why not add insane to the list. She didn't open the door.

I walked down the hall to my room. "Reed what the hell? The whole hall heard you yelling."

"Nothing."

"Oh it's something, spill." She wasn't going to let this go, but I wasn't going to tell her at least not yet.

"I told her something and she thinks I'm crazy and won't believe me."

"That's Noelle for ya." She grabbed her purse and stole one more glance at the mirror.

"Where are you going?"

"Dinner with Daddy." She rolled her eyes. "Some 'friends' came to town and he wants me to go have dinner with them."

"Have fun."

"The only fun is the wine." She said and walked out. I could hear her heels click down the stairs.

I showered and tried to get some sleep but I couldn't. I was going crazy. I was paranoid. I was on the verge of rocking myself back and forth. Tear were threatening to let loose. Arian came back around midnight, I was still awake but she didn't notice. I was lying in bed as if I was asleep, that how I stayed the whole night.

By the next morning my eyes were puffy and red. I got up lazily and put on some jeans and a Hollister shirt. I straightened my long bangs and put the rest of my hair in to a half ponytail. No one was going to notice how I did my hair. I swung my bag over my shoulder and picked up my history book in my other arm. I decided to use my Carma Card and get some Coffee, I wasn't a major fan but I had to stay awake somehow.

"Late night?" A male voice asked behind just as I finished ordering my coffee.

"Yeah I guess." I mumbled.

"You're Reed right?" What kind of question was that? I think everyone knew who I was one way or another. I simply nodded. "Luke asked me to come get you."

"Get me for what?"

"He told me to tell you to go up and see him."

That was weird. "Why doesn't he come himself?"

He shrugged. "He's sick, some virus. I'm his roommate."

My heart started to race. What if Ivy did something? She's a crazy slut, she was capable of anything. No no no no no, this isn't happening.

"Hello?" He shook me out of my deep thought.

"What room?"

"Second floor, last room on the right."

"Thanks." I grabbed my book of the counter and took off towards Ketlar. The memories of that place weren't too pleasant. I walked in the side door, careful not to be seen I took the stairs just incase I was nearing the third floor looking down careful not to trip when I crashed into someone I almost fell back. My heart almost fell out. The guy grabbed my arms before I fell down the stairs.

I looked up to my 'hero'. It was none other than Gage. He smiled suggestively. "What are you doing here?"

"Um ….." I was running short on lies. "I came to give someone back this book." I held up the history book.

"It says your name on it."

"I'm letting someone borrow it."

"Almost everyone's gone."

I didn't have time for this. "You know what Gage, thank you and good-bye!" I walked around him.

"Josh is in the shower." He mocked.

"That's great for him." I opened the door that led to the third floor hall. I walked past the elevators and figured out why Gage was using the stairs. The Elevator had an 'Out of Service' sign. I walked down the hall and realized where I was. This was on the way to Josh's room.

I was silently praying that he was really still in the shower and wasn't going to see me go into Luke's room. Prayers weren't answered, as I looked down the hall again his room door opened, and he came out. When he turned my way, he took a second take. He walked over to me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Again it was like the cat got my tongue. "Well…I…um…"

"What?"

I might as well start being truthful. "I came to see Luke." I confessed.

His face changed. "Oh, well I guess he's in his room.' He muttered and walked around me.

"It's not what you think."

"What do I think? Reed you're not my girlfriend, I don't care who you're with." This time all the venom had disappeared from his voice. There _was_ a hint of hurt.

"Wait, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I told Noelle."

"What did she say?"

"That I'm lying, she doesn't believe me."

He looked down to his phone. "Look I'm late for early morning practice."

"Shit, I have practice too. But I have to … crap."

"Why don't you just see Luke later we're benched but we both need to still go. Coach isn't going to be anymore happy with us if we're late."

"I don't think he's going to go."

He looked like he could care less but I think curiosity got the best of him. "Why?"

"His roommate said he's sick."

"He wasn't sick yesterday."

"That's what I thought. Hey what time is it?"

"7:15."

"I'm already 15 minutes late. Oh well." I walked over to the end of the hall I could hear Josh's footsteps behind me. He grabbed my arm as soon as I was going to knock.

"Wait what are you thinking?" I didn't answer his questions, I wasn't sure how.

* * *

**Leave you LoVe. (review)**

**(and some suggestions)**


	10. Something Special

**I finally have a new plot line you all have ****TiffanyRoseAmber**** to thank. I'm not sure if it was intentional but she gave me an idea. People who have read my other stories now I'm random at sometimes the things you expect the least happens, that's just my style of writing.**

* * *

**Something Special**

"You know you're thinking it too." I said pulling away from him.

"That doesn't make it true. I mean I'm only thinking it because I know you're thinking it." He retorted.

I shrugged. "Does it really matter what we're thinking? I mean like everything else we have no proof of what happened." I tapped the door lightly.

The door swung open. I stepped in and found Luke crashing back onto his bed. He looked horrible. His hair was all messy he was wearing some sweats and the school soccer shirt. He looked like he hadn't slept the whole night, just like me. His eyes were bloodshot.

"I heard you were sick."

"Pretty much." He mumbled. His voice was hoarse and his nose sounded stuffy.

I went over to him, he was lying in bed. I looked over to the open door where Josh lingered in the doorway.

"I'll see ya later. I'll tell coach you can't come." He muttered and stepped in to close the door.

"Wait can you tell my coach, I'm late because I'm…can you make up something please."

"Sure." He walked out and shut the door. He looked unsure about the situation but left. I walked over to Luke who was sitting against the headboard.

"What happened?"

He sniffled. "I guess a 24hr flu." For some reason when he said that I felt the world lift up from my shoulders. My mind wandered and came to the conclusion that Ivy might've done something, I was glad that wasn't the case.

"Why did you get your roommate to come get me?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to see you and ask you what happened last night."

"I told him everything, then Ivy appeared. She freaked out and Josh broke up with her on the spot."

"Shouldn't that make you happy." He said in an indifferent tone.

"I guess, I mean it does its just that I told Noelle. I tried but….she didn't believe me. She said I was making it up. I don't get it."

"Reed it's a lot to take in, give her a minute."

"I guess. I…I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm out of it."

"You look like you're dealing a lot better than anyone would've expected."

"I may look like it but I feel like crap. One thing is not to be accepted and a whole other thing is to be shunned ignored. I mean Constance and Sabine don't even take a second look at me. That makes me feel worse for what I did. Then Dash broke up with Noelle. Sometimes I feel like I just shouldn't be here."

"You're wrong. Look I don't know what to tell you but don't give up just like that. What you did might not have been the smartest thing but I'm sure people have done worse, especially here." That's something I already knew but none of those girls had been singled out like I had. The whole Easton population is well aware of what I did that night, no one is letting me forget it either. Everywhere I walk people give this look which means much more than if they had said something to me. No one is ever going to let me live this down. "Come on Reed. Don't give me that, you've lived through much more than a simple scandal."

"It's much more than a scandal, I feel so horrible. Luke everyone hates me, everyone here is against me." It was hard to admit that out loud. I sat on the edge of the bed and he sat up to sit next to me. "I have no reason to stay."

He looked me dead in the eye. It seemed like he was searching for something in my eyes something he knew was there. I couldn't bring myself to break away. The distance between us began to shrink. His warm hand caressed my cheek. I instantly began to blush. Sick or not he was definitely easy on the eyes. I made no attempt to stop what came next.

When our lips first made contact my heart skipped a beat and I wasn't sure why. His lips moved with mine. I wasn't really thinking my lips parted and his tongue slipped in. It was fervent but careful. Like before I wasn't thinking I unconsciously fell back on to his bed and pulled him down on top of me. He certainty didn't resist.

The moment didn't last too long, the door suddenly slammed open and Mr. Cross looked at us with shocked eyes. I instantly got to my feet.

"May I ask what is going on here?" he demanded.

"Mr. Cross I'm so sorry, we…it…I…" I stuttered.

"It was unintentional." Luke finished for me.

"Clearly. Aren't you two supposed to be at soccer practice?"

"I was going there right now." I tried to walk away but he blocked my exit.

"Mr. McKenzie get properly dressed Mrs. Brennan and I will wait outside you have 3 minutes." I had no choice but to follow Mr. Cross. This isn't good at all, being caught here is one thing but another is being caught _this_ way. Besides this'll only add to all the problems I've already gotten into, not to mention I attacked the headmaster last night. This can only get better. At least that's what I'm trying to convince myself of. Pretty soon I'll have to leave.

Luke emerged from his room, now wearing some jeans and a Hollister shirt, his hair as disheveled as before. I can't believe I was actually noticing that. We walked on either side of Mr. Cross. He led us through the campus to the Headmaster's office. All on the way we got stares. It only means one thing when Mr. Cross is escorting a guy and a girl out of Ketlar and to Hell Hall. Might as well have written it all over our foreheads. Luke didn't make eye contact with me the whole way, not that I knew of.

We arrived to his office. Mr. Cross motioned us to sit and he went into Cromwell's office.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

"Like it's your fault, I walked in and I let it happen. It's my own fault."

"You can't take the blame, it was my fault. I really am sorry I know you don't need this right now." He could say that again, but I honestly wasn't mad.

"Its fine, what's one more to add to the list. Maybe I won't have to leave, willingly."

"Mr. McKenzie, Mrs. Brennan you can come in." Mr. Cross waited at the door way. We both got up and walked in to meet Headmaster Cromwell.

"Mr. Cross would you care to repeat the accusations." He prompted.

"Of course not, it's as simple as can be. I caught Lucas McKenzie and Reed Brennan in a…compromising position. Not to mention Mrs. Brennan was in the men's dormitory during prohibited hours and in a prohibited area."

"That's enough Mr. Cross." He turned to me. "Mrs. Brennan is this true."

Blood rushed to my already hot cheeks. "Um…well…"

"It is a yes or a no. I fail to see the difficulty, do you care to answer the question."

I nodded. "Yes."

"Mr. McKenzie." He turned to Luke. "Firstly might I ask what you were doing in your room during these hours, you should've been at breakfast or in class."

"At practice." Mr. Cross interrupted.

The headmaster glared briefly and then turned back to Luke. "Or in Practice. Anywhere but where you were, am I correct?"

"Yes sir." He answered.

"Well get there, now. This is a warning Mr. McKenzie, remember this is your senior year wouldn't want to ruin that would we?"

"No, sir."

"Good, you may go."

"What about Reed?"

"What about her?" he replied, his answer worried me. "You should be thankful you're off the hook, go."

"But it's not her fault, you can't –"

"Mr. McKenzie what happens to Mrs. Brennan should be at no interest to you. Get yourself where you need to be and avoid you presence in this office."

I nodded, to encourage him. He was about to contradict the headmaster again but I shook my head. He left reluctantly.

When he did the headmaster turned to me. "Take a seat Mrs. Brennan." I took the seat in front of his desk. "I have no intention of expelling you, I can assure you."

"Thank you." I managed to say.

"I am concerned about what has been going around school." I tensed. "Certain rumors have spread. I don't tend to involve myself in this kind of thing but your history worries me that this may lead somewhere unwanted." I stayed silent, what could I say? "I would like to warn you, disengage yourself from this kind of thing." He warned.

"Yes sir."

"I hope so, Mrs. Brennan. You may go but just as I told Mr. McKenzie refrain yourself from that kind of activity. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, if it happens again I won't be so gracious with the punishment. I had better not hear of you going to Ketlar during restricted hours."

"Of course not."

"You may go." I felt as I could breathe again. I walked out on to the campus then I saw something that literally made me want to scream. I stumbled down the stairs holding the rail for support. I avoided looking in that direction but my eyes drifted to in automatically.

It was Luke and ….. Ivy.

* * *

**AHH, how do you like. I love to hear from ya'll. I'm so psyched my story is the longest one on here YAY! I don't even update that often. Anywayz it won't be anymore often because I'm in school already you might get another chapter out of me this weekend or Monday (I have it off for Labor Day) but look at the bright side I now where I'm going….for now anyway. I have a plot line that I got from ****TiffanyRoseAmber**** like I said I'm sure she didn't mean to give me the idea but remember I'm random and I get ideas from the sky**

**Oh and people who've read my other stories know I love to write with music so the title is actually a song by Colbie Caillat, I won't always do it it was just a one time thing. **

**-toodles.**


	11. Unpredictable

**Unpredictable**

I kept trying to convince myself that I shouldn't care. I shouldn't be reacting like this but I couldn't ignore it, it was just _there. _I stood there motionless, I wasn't sure what to do. After what felt like hours I finally decided I was late enough for practice, but I had to get through them to go to the soccer fields and to Billings. Neither of them had seen me yet, they looked like they were having an intense conversation.

'_Reed he is not you boyfriend you shouldn't care'_ the whole talking to myself thing made me seem more insane. But it doesn't make sense. Why would he talk to her after what I told him, after...

I took a deep breathe and started walking towards them. The plan was walk around them as if I hadn't seen them. I looked away from them.

I could hear there conversation. "What did you expect me to do?" he demanded.

"You're right you did what was expected." Ivy answered coolly. I continued to walk towards them I curved my path to walk around them, I picked up the pace.

In the corner of my eye I saw him turn his head. "Reed wait." I didn't stop if anything I walked faster. Before I could take off he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Listen to me, please." He pleaded. "It's not what you think it is."

"I'm not thinking anything, besides it's none of my business who you're friends with."

He ignored me "Reed I have nothing to do with her. She just stopped me and asked me where Josh was." I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"Why did you say _'what did you expect me to do?' _What were you talking about?"

"She asked me why I punched him. That's it, I swear."

I shrugged. It sounded truthful he had given me no reason to doubt him. "Oh, that makes sense."

He put his hands on either of my shoulders. "You know I wouldn't do that, I care about you so much."

"Why?" I challenged.

"I…don't know why. I just do."

"You always say that."

"Well it's true." He started to walk with me to Billings. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow after the games?"

"Nothing."

"My parents are coming in for the game. I'm having dinner with them. It would be more fun if you came. That'll distract them from the fact I'm not actually playing."

"I don't think it's the best idea."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"You have no reason to decline my offer. No excuse."

"No…"

"I'll see you after my game." We were playing a prep school near by. It was the boys and the girls semi final game, finals were in two weeks.

"Wait…no…" I had nothing to say, that had been happening a lot lately.

"No what?"

"We need to talk about what happened."

He smiled slightly. "Okay just not right this minute. We're over half an hour late to soccer." We both took off towards the field, the only field. I was wondering when they were going to be finished with our field.

My coach saw us first. The guys and girls were sharing the field, doing drills. "About time you showed up."

"I know I'm –"

"Oh I _know_ Mr. Cross was very detailed in informing me of what happened." The guy was a walking announcer. If she knows, the guy's coach knows and so do the rest of both teams. Soon everyone will know, great. "Good thing you're just in time." Both teams gathered their players.

"Alright we'll see how prepared we are. Scrimmage guys against girls. McKenzie and Hollis you're both in." The coach announced.

"Really?" they said.

"Really, despite how late you both were, especially _you_." He said directly towards Luke. "Get dressed and on the field, two minutes, _go_."

"Get dressed Brennan we don't have all day." I sprinted towards the girl's locker room. I quickly undressed and put on my uniform. As I put on my cleats the door to the locker room opened and I heard someone come in. I tied my cleat and got up to see who it was.

Noelle leaned against the wall staring me down. She said nothing so I walked passed her.

"Reed."

"Yeah."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're a mess. What you told me last night was just the beginning of it. You and Ivy got into it."

"How –"

She cut me off. "I know everything. Then you get caught with Luke in Ketlar. Not to mention you attacked the headmaster." Wow that _was_ a long list. It wasn't helping my case at all. "Reed I may not like you but there is something wrong here."

"It would make some sense if you believed me, but I guess you don't or maybe you just _won't_. It's your call Noelle you either believe me or you don't, at least I tried."

"Tried what? All you've accomplished is for people to think you need serious help."

"Do you really think I give a damn what people think about me, I'm sure they've got a list a mile long of what they think of me. I honestly don't care, if I did I wouldn't have done half the things I did."

"Reed, why can't you just say the truth for the first time in your life?"

"Noelle I told you the truth. I admit I did lie about Dash about Cheyenne but I wouldn't lie in this kind of circumstance."

"You lied about Cheyenne. Reed you didn't." She got the wrong idea.

"You're right I didn't. Ivy did."

"Are you sure about that?" A cool voice echoed. Heels clicked on the floor, they got closer and closer. "You don't know anything Reed, sometimes you're so naïve. You don't see what's going on right before your eyes." Ivy appeared. I was done trying to figure her out. How the hell did she get here?

"And what's that?" I retorted.

"I won't spoil the surprise for you, but you get what you give."

"You're right."

"You think you know it all, but you don't."

"So you're going to tell me you didn't do it, that you haven't been ruining my life."

"You destroyed yourself. I merely took what I could get. And I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything." She said in a sickening innocent voice. She looked at Noelle, no she glared at her. I could swear her eyes darkened when she looked at her. "I'll tell you one thing people aren't who they seem, right Noelle."

I looked over to Noelle who wore a straight face, no emotion at all. "I tried to help you."

"Of course you did." She said in her icy tone.

"Take it how you like but remember this. You're not the only one who can be a backstabbing bitch. I can be twice the bitch you are."

Ivy smiled. "No one doubts what you're capable of." She seemed confident and it only made me take her threats more seriously.

"You shouldn't, Ivy."

"Oh I don't but Noelle you don't know what I'm capable of. Life is full of surprises don't get caught off guard. And Reed think what you want and be careful like I told you people aren't what they seem, I hope you're not too disappointed." She smiled mockingly and then left Noelle and me alone.

* * *

**As always leave your LoVe (meaning review) and I might update soon!!**

**-toodles**


	12. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

**Responses to non signed reviews. **

**Ingrid**_**- You know Reed and Josh might get back together but then we wouldn't have that much drama LOL, but to asure you all I love them together so they WILL eventually end up together.**_

**Saw**_**- yep I know she wouldn't be that progressive, that's why I'm not Kate Brian. It would be awesome if I was. What can I say I love drama!**_

**Equestrian Star**_**- I was actually thinking on ebding the chapter with a cliffy but I love the feedback I'm getting so I didn't, that would be mean.**_

**I hope I responded to everyone's review if I didn't I'm so SORRY! But I'm 97 percent sure I responded to everyone's. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Things Aren't Always What They Seem**

"Noelle, did you do something else to her?"

"Something else? I never did anything to her." She spun around and headed towards the door. I walked behind her. I had to clear my head at least for 90 minutes. Ivy meant something far more than what she actually said. Something isn't right. She's insinuating that someone is messing with me but who? Who would do that? Maybe that's what she wants me to believe and nothing is going on….no wait why would she do that...Obviously because she wants this, she wants me to go out of my mind. I won't give her that pleasure….but wait what if she's right. AHHHHH! This isn't good I don't know what to believe.

They had already started. The coach took Astrid who was well now and Sabine out to put Noelle and me in. I think the game really helped get everything out and then it got me thinking. What if she was talking about Luke? That conversation could've had another meaning. It's him she using him to mess with me. But why would he do that to me?

I was running down the field Gage was passing the ball to Luke. I intercepted and took the ball.

"You're good." He said.

"Better than you think." I called back. I was nearing the goal. I passed it to Noelle who was closer and she made it. The game was tied 1-1 and we ended that way, class was starting. I got in and out of the locker room as fast as possible.

"Reed what's wrong?" Sabine said in a small voice.

"Everything."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." I grabbed my binder out of the locker and my bag then left. I sat through my next 3 classes thinking, trying to figure out what was going on. Because I know for a fact something isn't right. The lab finally ended and I went to lunch.

I was done with people messing with me, I was going to find out what was going on and if it had something to do with Luke. I went to lunch but he was no where to be seen. I saw his roommate and went up to him.

I didn't remember his name. "Where's Luke?"

"With his parents, they came in early and he went to lunch with them." He explained.

"Do you know if Luke has anything to – never mind." I was going to ask about Ivy but I changed my mind and left.

I grabbed my lunch and sat in an empty table. I ate slowly and I looked down at the gray table. Someone placed their tray down in front of me. I looked up and Josh was standing before me.

"Oh, hey." I said.

"Hey." I looked back down. "Something wrong?"

I shrugged. "Isn't their always something wrong."

"Okay maybe that's true but I know its something else."

It felt good to talk to him again, without either of us mouthing off. "Ivy said something."

"What did she say?"

"She said people aren't who they seem, that I was naïve and that I didn't see what was going on in front of my face."

"What does that mean?"

"It means someone is messing with me, and I don't know who or why."

"Someone like who?" I said nothing, I didn't want to say it out loud. "Reed."

"Luke."

"You think it's him." He stated.

"I don't want it to be him but who else, he's the only person other than Kiran that I talk to. I don't think it's you."

He didn't look at me I knew his eyes would confirm my suspicions. "I don't know if its him but honestly why would he do it." His words shocked me. "I'm not saying its out of the question but as much as I hate to say it I think he genuinely cares about you. If it is him there's something missing in the story."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because Reed I don't want you to make a mistake. I'm not defending Lucas in any way but think things through."

"Josh, why me? I can't go more than a week without something going wrong. It always has to do with people I care about."

"I don't know. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said warily.

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"The night at the Legacy." I knew this question seemed all too familiar, it was the same one I asked Dash.

"Of course I do what person in their right mind wouldn't?"

"I guess you're right."

"No, I don't feel that way for Dash. I don't think I ever did."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked, his blue eyes piercing at me.

"Josh!" Gage called from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Wait." Josh called back. Apparently Gage didn't want to wait because he got up and walked over. "I said wait."

"Second one today Brennan, you must be good." One of these days Gage is going to send me over the edge. That day is coming very soon.

"What that's supposed to mean?" Josh turned to me.

"It means she just got caught with Luke in Ketlar in, may I quote _'a compromising position'_" How the hell do people find out about this so fast!

"I guess I know why you're so worried its him, you almost slept with him." His voice was icy cold. "God Reed to think – never mind have fun with you bed buddy." I had no comeback the proof was there. I couldn't deny it. I let my hair fall to my face and my tears started to fall. My life is falling apart, it hasn't stopped falling apart from day one.

"Reed?" A low voice with a accent asked. It could only be one person.

"Sabine."

"You look bad."

"I feel worse."

"I'm sorry for judging you the way I did. People make mistakes, I should know."

"What do you mean?"

"Reed I helped Ivy." She confessed in a rush

"You did what?"

"I helped Ivy get in to Billings, to sneak Cheyenne's things all that unexplainable stuff. I did it." She was on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Sabine, why would you do that?"

"She said it was to eventually get back at Noelle. You know I didn't like her, I thought it was a good thing. And you never mentioned the things I left behind so I thought it didn't bother you, I thought it was for Noelle and only her."

Everything had rushed through my head. Was this what she meant when people aren't who they seem? What Sabine was saying made sense. I always suspected someone helped her but never Sabine. "I can't believe you did that."

"Reed I'm so sorry. I would've never done it if I thought it was towards you. I just hated Noelle so much. You know how she made my life miserable then Ivy told me what she did to her. It was wrong, I know, I can't apologize enough."

"So it was you who put Cheyenne's things in our room?" She nodded. "Why would you think it was messing with Noelle?"

"Reed I don't know. I just did it, it was so stupid. I helped her and now I regret it. She made me believe it was for Noelle. I did so many things for her and I can't take them back."

It's not Luke then. It was Sabine Ivy was talking about. The bell rung and lunch was over. "I have to go."

"Wait, you have to forgive me, please." She all but groveled.

I didn't know what to say to her right now. "We'll talk later."

O

X

I had made it through the rest of the day and night without a major breakdown. We had another early morning practice before the game I showered and picked up my hair into a sleek ponytail. At least I wasn't going to be late. I was the first one up in Billings. Kiran was fast asleep as was everyone else in Easton other than the players. Who really wakes up at 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday. My guess is no one, the campus was as quite as a mouse. I walked down the sidewalk slowly.

"Reed wait up!" a loud voice disturbed the silence. It was Sabine who was running behind me trying to catch up.

I kept on walking knowing she would eventually catch up. She walked beside me in silence. We got to the field where half the guys were waiting with some of the girls, coaches weren't there yet.

Those who weren't there were late all of which included Noelle, Astrid, 4 other girls, Josh, Luke and 2 other boys. Again we took half the field, we did drills for an hour and a half then we had a 15 minute break in the end we had another scrimmage. This time girls on girls and guys on guys. The guys watched us play and we watched them. We were done we got 2 hours to eat and get ready to go play. We were playing a school called North Lake. They weren't great but I heard they got better this year.

I had lunch and then met up with everyone to go over to North Lake. This should be fun, I never fail to get caught up in something, _anything_. It's a talent.

* * *

**SO was what you expected?? Next chapter Reed has dinner with Luke's parents.!!**

**Ps. I might not update for a few days cause I'm taking my computer in for repair tomorrow :( I'm going to loose all my files well the ones that didn't fit in my USB drive, I HATE my computer being cleaned out it sucks, last time I lost EVERYTHING, stories music pictures videos you name it. Now at least I have a USB which is better than nothing at least I won't loose my stories which is GREAT.**

**Rant over.**

**PLZ leave your LoVe.**

**-toodles.**


	13. Meet The Family

**Meet the Family**

"Reed!" Someone called. It was Kiran.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's the semi-finals of….soccer right?" I nodded. "Truthfully I came to check out the guys."

"Now that makes sense." That would be the only reason she'd be here, she knows nothing about soccer.

"Seen anything good?"

"I haven't been looking." We walked around North Lake campus. I'm not sure if we're supposed to but no one said we weren't. Besides the students were all getting seats in the fields preparing for the guys game. Everyone else must be at home with their parents. We only saw a group of guys in their soccer uniforms heading for the fields. I guess that was the team.

One of the guys came over to us the rest followed. "Wow they're right when they say Easton girls are hot." He turned to me. "You're on the team." It was pretty noticeable I was wearing a pair of jeans and my soccer jersey.

"Yeah."

"Brennan." He read my jersey. "Rings a bell. You're both Billings girls right. I remember you from the Legacy." Great. How do these people remember this stuff?

"You were that girl who was running after that one guy. I saw you." One of the guys joined in.

"You're famous Reed." Kiran nudged me.

"Now I don't remember seeing _you_," He looked at Kiran "You'd be hard to forget."

"I always am." Behind them a girl was running up to us.

"Coach is going to chew ya'll out if you're not on the field in 10." She announced. "Hey you're Reed." What! I don't understand how they know me.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I go here. coach sent me to come get them my name is Leila…McKenzie. You know my brother Lucas."

"He has a sister?" I asked stupidly

"Yeah, me. He tells me about you and I looked you up in his year book. He said you were joining my parents and me for dinner." Oh crap, she's right. I am out of it I forgot all about dinner.

"Uh…yeah…dinner of course." I stumbled my way through the sentence.

She smiled and turned to the guys. "Hurry up!"

"See you after the game." One of them told Kiran. "I'm Justin by the way."

"I'm Kiran."

"Go! The game starts in 15 minutes and ya'll haven't warmed up." Leila shouted.

"Yes, Ma'am." They said and marched off.

"Are ya'll going to watch the game?" she asked us.

"Yeah we'll catch up." I said and she left. "Kiran I need a favor."

"What's that?"

"I forgot I was having dinner with his parents and I didn't bring anything to wear. Please?"

"Under one condition." I waited. "Don't let Justin leave until I come back."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"What do you want me to bring?"

"Anything suitable for meeting with his parents."

"His dad is a New York Lawyer and I think his mom is a designer for some department store. All you really need to know is that they're really rich but they don't like to show it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've seen his car right. It's a Nissan – something but if he wanted he could have a Ferrari, if he wanted to his parents could've bought his way into Stanford like the rest of us do. You get where I'm going with this. They're more rich then they lead people to believe it's just that they raised him to be…I don't know simple boring in my opinion, they live well just like my family but they don't flaunt their cash, they don't spend it on 'useless' stuff. It's the way they are." Well that made sense. I mean you could buy 500 dollar designer glasses but what if they break. It really made sense the way they thought. "Anyway what should I bring you?"

"I don't have anything to wear for that."

"I know but I do. I'll bring it to you."

O

X

I ended up sitting next to Leila on the stands on the visitor side. It was a great game this school was really good. By the last 10 minutes it was still 0-0.

"So where are you two going after dinner?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

"He really likes you." She stated.

Do I like him? It was an implied question I wish I knew the answer to it. I do like him a lot but I like Josh too. Though I doubt it's ever going to happen, me and Josh. He doesn't trust me, I know it. He doubts me every time, not even a chance to explain. But with Luke I was the one who doubted him in the beginning something I regret. He wouldn't do that to me. He does trust me. Maybe he's the one I can be with, the one who accepts me the way I am and won't doubt my word. I could try at the very least. "I like him too."

"That's good, we don't meet too many of Lucas' girlfriends. He's only brought a couple home, ironically one of them was Kiran."

"Huh."

"They dated during the summer of his freshman year." No wonder she knew so much about him, she was the other girlfriend. Great I have to live up to that. Though I'm sure he's had girlfriends since freshman year but still.

"GOAL!" the shouting shook me out of thought. "Game over. Easton goes on to finals."

"Reed we have 15 minutes to change and warm up. Off your ass!" Noelle shouted above me.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked Leila I didn't even know her but I was already asking favors. "Kiran is bringing me clothes could you hold them for me or give them to Luke?"

"Sure." I jogged down the bleachers and into the field entrance to get to the girls locker room. As we were coming in the guys were too.

I spotted Luke. "Good game."

"Thanks, good luck." I decided to test myself. I reached up to kiss him on the lips. Just like the first time my heart skipped a beat at touch. He staggered back surprised. "I should play like this more often."

I smiled.

"Reed!" it was Noelle's voice. I swear it could be heard for miles. The only reason she was rushing me was because she wanted to win. Neither of us could win the game without each other and we both knew it.

"I met you sister."

"You did?"

"Reed I swear I will go pull you by your hair if you don't get in here!" Noelle shouted again.

"I gotta go before she rips my hair out."

"Go get em."

I got to the locker room and quickly changed into my shorts and put on my cleats.

"On the field!" The coach shouted. We all jogged out and started to stretch.

Noelle took a seat on the floor next to me. "You really think she did it?" she whispered. We both knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Do you?"

"Maybe. I just don't want to go through that again." She confessed.

"You think I do? But just because I don't want it to happen doesn't mean it didn't and it will probably will."

The coach announced the starting players and sent the rest to the bench.

It seemed to be Easton's lucky day by half time we were winning 0-1.

"Can we talk, tomorrow?" Noelle asked unsure.

"Yeah."

We went back on the field. It was a brutal half, those girls didn't play fair. By the time we found that out Noelle and I had been jabbed in the ribs over a dozen times. Noelle didn't go down without fight. She got yellow carded for knocking down the other team's captain. In the end we scored again and we won.

Unconsciously we both high-fived each other. "We're still the best." She commented.

"We always have been." We walked off the field where a crowd of people waited for us. Some parents other friends. In the crowd I found Luke.

"Nice game."

"Thanks"

"Kiran gave me this." He handed me a tote.

"Do you know where I can change? I kinda forgot about tonight and sent Kiran to get me clothes." I admitted.

"My parent's hotel room is empty. That's where I'm changing."

"Okay I just need to get my jeans and phone."

"I'll wait here." I ran down stairs to the locker room and grabbed my stuff.

"Glass licker, are you coming to the party tonight." This time it was actual humor.

"I'm not sure. I'm having dinner first."

"We have to celebrate, we made it to finals." Noelle seemed a little more civil towards me and that was a big accomplishment. "All four teams are going you should be there."

"I'll see."

Luke stood in the spot where he said he'd be. The crowds had thinned out as we walked to the parking lot. The familiar black car was parked near the front.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" I asked once we were in the car.

"How'd you know I had one?"

"She came up to Kiran and I. She said she looked me up in the year book."

"That's Leila she's nosy, sorry about anything she said."

"No it's fine, she seems nice. But didn't Leila give you my clothes."

"No, Kiran did."

"Talking about Kiran. Your sister told me you dated her and she was one of the few girls the family got to meet."

He sighed exasperated. Just as he was going to say something his phone rang. "She has great timing too." He picked it up. "What the hell is wrong with you, Leila?...You told her about Kiran…I guess…yeah she got it…oh this is why I don't tell you things…well I won't anymore…yeah are mom and dad in their room, we need to change….Okay ask them to leave the key at the front desk for us…..Shut up Leila." He hung up though I think she was still talking.

"You sure have a bond with her."

He laughed at my sarcastic comment. "We actually do but she always does things that piss me off."

"You didn't want me to know about Kiran." I stated.

"It's not that, it's just that I wanted to tell you but I should've known Leila was going to find you at the game. She has a big mouth, things slip all the time."

"Why did ya'll break up? She seems to know you very well."

"She does, I know her just as well. We broke up because….honestly I don't remember." It sounded genuine. I can't believe I ever doubted him. "But it had to do with my family."

"How?" Curiosity got the best of me and I had to know.

"Kiran is a completely different person than I am. Therefore so are our families. You know how she is. She likes to flaunt things, actually everything just like her family. My family doesn't do that, that's because well we've not always been rich." He confessed. "When I was little we didn't have a lot of money my dad was going to school and working nights to get through Law School and my mother was trying to get her designs noticed. They married young and it was hard for them to work to feed us and raise us. So it's not like they inherited the money they worked for it. My dad finished Law School and got this big case that put him on the map. And my mother got hired as the main designer for a label they sell in department stores like Macy's and JC Penny. So that's why we don't think the same way as everyone does, because we've been there and my dad told us to never put anyone down because they're not wealthy. Anyway Kiran and I started to distance from each other and one thing led to another and we just broke up. We don't talk anymore though I'm not exactly sure why. We don't hate each other but I guess we prefer to ignore each other."

"I think I love your family."

"I hope you do."

"So wait there no other family member's I don't know about, right."

"Just my older brother and his girlfriend I'm sure." It wasn't as bad as I suspected at least there wasn't going to be a string of people I had to meet. "And my parents and sister."

"Okay." I said uneasily.

"Don't worry it's going to be fine. They'll love you." He assured me. We arrived at a fancy hotel and went into the lobby. "My parents left a key for me."

"What's the name?"

"Lucas McKenzie."

"They did." He reached under the desk and handed him a key. "Here you go its room number 313."

"Thanks." He pulled me along to the elevator. "Are you going to the club tonight?"

"For what?"

"The party at Purgatory for making it to finals."

"Oh!" I remembered. "Yeah that, I'm not sure."

"You should go with me after dinner. Have some fun."

"I guess but I don't have a great history with parties as you may remember."

"But now you're with me."

"Okay, sure."

We arrived on the 3rd floor and stepped out. I followed him to the room. When he opened I was shocked. This place looked bigger than my house. I saw a pile of coach luggage. He lifted one of the bags out of the walk way. "Excuse my mother she likes to travel in loads."

"Its okay, this place is huge."

"Yeah they always come here when they visit. So you wanted to shower?"

"Sure I'll wait if you want to go first though."

"It's a double shower."

"Oh…okay."

"Go in first. I'll wait until you run the water to go in."

I felt a little relieved. "Thank you." I took my bag into the bathroom and quickly stripped off my clothes. He was right there were two showers and one bathtub in between them. I turned the hot water on all the way and stepped in.

He walked in after a couple minutes. He was done with his shower way before I was. When I got finished I walked out and got dressed in there. Kiran had brought me a black dress that went down to just above my knee. I towel dried my hair and put it into a bun for the time being. I walked back into the room to get my make up.

Then I saw him. I missed a step when I saw him. He was wearing just the dress pants and no shirt. He was fumbling through one of the luggage bags. I stared for a couple seconds until he felt my eyes on him. He met my eyes and smiled. I was starting to fall for that smile it was so….cute. I loved it.

"Are you looking for a shirt?"

"Yeah my mom said she brought one but I can't find it." I remembered seeing one when I came in. I looked around the room and found it hung on a door knob.

"Is that it?" I pointed to it.

"Yeah, thanks."

For a minute there I forgot what I was doing. I stood there looking at him put a muscle shirt on and slip on the dress shirt. "What?"

"Nothing, I...I came for my m-make-up." I stuttered. What's wrong with me? I picked up my purse and took out my make-up.

After a few more minutes I finally finished getting ready. Luke was putting on his tie. There was something seriously wrong with me. I couldn't look away. Maybe he's the right choice, I know he is. He's never doubted me and never given me reason to doubt him. He was great, everything about him.

I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck to pull him down to me. I touched my lips to his. At first he went along but I felt him hesitate, he pulled away. "Reed are you sure it's me you want not Josh. Because I don't want to be the rebound guy I want to be the guy."

"You're not the rebound guy. I wouldn't do that to you. I just want to prove to you and to me and to everyone else that I can get through this and you're the person I want with me. I can trust the same way you trust me. You're the one person that doesn't have a doubt in me and I don't understand why but that's what I want."

He said nothing to me just looked the other way. "Lucas I swear to you that I will never hurt you that way, trust me. I know that I did horrible things but I'm not that person anymore, give me a chance."

"I can't _not_ give you a chance. That's all I've wanted ever since I saw you, as messed up as you were."

"Is that a yes?" He leaned down and kissed me urgently. He had between the wall and his body. I couldn't bear to pull away now. This was something different, something that never happened with me and Josh. I didn't know if it was a good different or a bad different. All I knew was that I liked it. I let his tongue slip in.

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Lucas hurry up!"

"Dammitt." He said under his breathe and pulled away. "What do you want Leila?"

"Mom and dad said to come and tell you to hurry up reservations are in 20 minutes."

"I'm coming." Before he opened the door he gave me a light kiss on the lips. I followed him to open the door.

"Oh….uh, I'll see you at the….re-restaurant." I looked at my reflection in the mirror by the door. My hair was all over the place and there were signs of my smeared lipstick. Luke's hair was a messed up as mine and his shirt was half untucked. It did not give a good impression.

"No….it's…no Leila we were getting ready for dinner."

"Oh yeah." She said although we all knew she didn't buy it. "I'll see ya'll at dinner." She walked away in a hurry.

"We should go before we're late." I suggested.

"I think that's best." He spoke smiling.

I took my purse and walked out with him. We drove for about 15 minutes until we arrived at the restaurant. It was really nice, started to get a bit scared. What if they didn't like me?

"Luke are you sure about this?"

"Yes come they don't bite." He took my hand and walked me in. The waiter showed us to the table. There sat a middle aged woman not a day over forty and a man around the same age. She actually looked young not like botox young, natural young. She was pretty and Leila resembled her a lot. The man was very handsome (for his age) and stood as soon as we arrived. Leila sat on the end of the table and on the other end sat a guy, his brother I'm guessing. Luke looked a lot like him. The guy was sitting with a girl who was really pretty.

Luke greeted his parents and then introduced everyone. "Everyone this is Reed. Reed this is my mother and father.

"Hello." I said clearly nervous.

"Don't be nervous sweetie. You're fine." His mother assured me.

"Of course you are, very nice to meet you. We've heard a lot about you." Great there aren't too many good things to hear about me. "Very beautiful."

"T-thank you."

"You already met Leila and this is Chris my brother."

"Hello." I greeted him.

"Hey." He answered.

"His girlfriend Caitlin."

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"You too."

He pulled out my seat for me and I sat down. He took the seat next to me.

"Luke told us you're a scholarship student." His father said.

"Uh, yeah I am." How much did he say about me?

"You must be very proud of yourself and your parents must be too."

"They are." For right now, once they find out they won't be anymore. What's happened hasn't been anything to be proud of.

"We saw your game today, you're good." Chris commented.

"Kind of."

"Oh come on you really good. Did you ever think of getting an athletic scholarship for Michigan State? They have a good team and it's a pretty good school. It's not Ivy League." Chris continued.

"I'm lucky if get accepted to anything."

"You seem to have a lot of potential." His mother added.

"Thank you." After that I was glad the spot light was off of me. The talked about Chris, Leila and Luke. About their school. I actually really did love his family. It was like a fairytale family. They were so perfect yet simple. We stayed there for a long time until they said their farewells.

"Very nice to meet you Reed. I hope you will be joining us for Thanksgiving dinner next week, in our house." His mother offered. Wow I can't believe how close we were to Thanksgiving.

"Sure." I answered warily.

"See you two then. Luke be back at Easton by midnight or you'll be locked out. That was the headmaster's condition. Both of you." His father informed us, I nodded in agreement. "See you two next week."

"Lucas we're leaving tonight so be sure to get your stuff out by tomorrow morning."

"Okay, we'll go by before we go back to Easton." They goodbyes to Leila and Chris then left.

"We're going to take off too. We need to be back on campus by midnight too." Chris announced. They said their good byes and left.

"Luke are you going to the club tonight, heard everyone's going." Leila asked.

"Are you?"

"Maybe."

"What time does your pass expire?"

"Eleven."

"If you get locked out it's your fault." He warned her.

"I know are ya'll coming?"

He turned to me. "If you want." I said.

"Its not that I really want to, but I want to keep her out of trouble." He said eyeing his sister.

"Alright sounds fun."

* * *

**They go to the club next chapter. Pat on the back for me this one is the longest chapter yet!! I don't plan on stopping it here because of Revelation unless it's super major but even then I won't stop if ya'll don't want me too.**

**Ps. Someone told me they got Revelation already ya'll don't know how upset I am I'm going to go bribe the sales lady at borders today so she cane give it to me LOL. JK I think they might have it, they better. I heard it was a cool ending, can't wait.**

**Leave your LoVe. (REVIEW!) It would be awesome to hit 100.**

**-toodles. **


	14. NOTE!

**I just wanted to announce that i have finished revalation and i don't really know if i should continue the story. I totally got trashed for spelling errors on like 4 reviews. I know i'm sorry i do make a lot of errors and i do go back and see that i make them but i don't fix them if it is confusing i'm sorry. I also got told i use ya'll a lot and i do i admit it i'm from texas that word just comes natural to me. Anyway i want to know 2 things have you read it and if so do yout hink i should continue and how. Maybe 3 things. I would appreciate the help. **

**All i have to say for the book is that she did an amazing job it had me wondering the whole time and it did not dissapoint :D**

**-toodles.**


	15. Just Dance

**Just Dance**

Luke and I walked into the club. He was right everyone was there, everyone including Josh and Ivy.

"Do you dance?" He asked.

"Sure." He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. _Just Dance _by _Lady Gaga _was playing. I had much more fun than I expected. As fate would have it just when the song ended a slow song began. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you." He whispered.

"What did I do?"

"Putting up with my family, they're a bit tedious at times." He said with an embarrassed look on his face.

I smiled. "No they're not they're wonderful people, it was nice meeting them."

He looked like he didn't believe me. "Want to get a drink?"

"Water." I said quickly. I was not ready for alcohol anytime soon.

He laughed. "Water it is." He pulled me along side him.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Of course there are always your drunks. There are the frisky drunks, the mad drunks and the sad ones. I honestly hope I don't act like any one of them when I'm drunk.

Lucas drove back to the hotel. We rushed up while Leila waited in the car. I gathered my stuff and he did the same with his. We had made a mess, our clothes were all over the place. "It looks like someone had sex in here."

I gasped. "Funny, Luke, you are so funny and it's not happening."

He laughed while he picked up his soccer jersey. "I was kidding, Reed, relax."

I narrowed my eyes, playfully. Everyone knows sex is the last thing I need right now. When we finished gathering our stuff we took the elevator to the lobby to check out. Once the elevator opened I saw none other than Gage walking in with some blonde, she looked like she was loaded.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Having fun."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

He chuckled. "That's what I said."

"Ugh! Whatever Gage, get a life." It was a bad come back but I was ready to get away from him. He always sees me in a compromising place or situation, it's like freakin Karma.

"We're going to be late." Luke said with a groan. "I have to drop Leila off and get us on campus in 15 minutes."

Easton was about 20 minutes away. There was a big chance we were getting locked out. I guess we weren't having such bad luck tonight. We arrived on campus with seconds to spare.

"Just in time." The man closing the gate said.

"Thanks." I said as he walked away. We were both breathless. He walked me back to Billings, many students didn't have the same luck a lot of the dorms were empty. Luke walked me to the door.

"See you tomorrow." He flashed me a smile and hugged me.

I walked into my room and turned on the lights. I noticed a pile of things near the door. Kiran had piled up Sabine's things. I picked them up and I put them on my desk. It was a frame of Sabine and a perfume bottle and a diary looking thing.

Kiran had not come home, I woke up and I was alone. Near the door way I noticed something had been slipped under the door. It was a picture turned down. Picked it up and I was that it was a picture of Cheyenne and me. This was a picture I had hidden a long time ago. What worried me the most was that our faces were X-ed out with thick black X's. I quickly turned it around and shoved it in my drawer, all the way back. "What the hell is this?" I asked out loud.

_**Weeks Later…… (Everything from the photo happened. The Astrid thing, the 4 in 14 flower boy thing, the Trey and Astrid thing, Marc is now helping Reed with the investigation. )**_

The whole Marc-Cheyenne thing had me freaked out. I had invested so much time trying to figure it all out, I had barely seen Luke or Josh or anyone. I needed processing time. Even the whole Astrid-History teacher thing had me a bit shocked. I honestly didn't know when it was going to end. Everyone was clean expect the obvious Ivy. It had to be her. The other day when I was going to the library to meet Marc I saw Ivy there opening her text book and I saw a strange picture, it had her and some of the Billings girls in it. When she realized it was there she quickly shut the book and took out another text book.

It was all so weird and I just wanted it to end. I was in my dorm at my desk with a fresh Google page up. What would I type in, not matter what this isn't going to help. Marc was just as convinced as I was that it could have been Ivy. I hadn't told Luke anything just that marc and I had a project and that's why I was around him so much. I couldn't have him thinking I was some kind of lunatic. Kiran was also noticing that I was acting odd but I assured her I was having moment.

I looked over to my desk and I saw Sabine's stuff still on my desk, she hadn't come up to get them yet. It was just the frame and the perfume and diary. It had been under a sweater I guess she hadn't seen it. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

'_Come out, my sis wants 2 go shopping, my dad is making me take her' _It was from Luke.

It would be a nice distraction. I closed the computer and picked up the sweater I threw on the ground, unconsciously I put it over Sabine's stuff, oh well she won't die without them.

Luke was waiting for me at the steps into Billings. "Hey, so where are we going?"

"I don't know, wherever. She just won't stop pestering my dad and he won't stop pestering me."

I laughed. Just as we were leaving I bumped into Ivy.

"Ugh! It'd be good if you would pay attention."

"You know what Ivy I'm so sick of you. You're such an evil bitch, you have no respect for anyone.

She burst out laughing. "Really, I'm the bitch with no respect. Not only don't you pay attention to where you're walking but you don't pay attention to who you hang out with."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You act like Noelle walks around with a halo over her head. She's the bitch with no respect. You really are a naïve person, even after I warned you." I wasn't getting what she was saying. She had warned me back in the locker rooms but I thought it was about Sabine not Noelle.

"Oh come on, Ivy. You know this has nothing to do with Noelle."

"Yeah, that's what I keep hearing." She smirked.

"McKenzie!" Gage was jogging over to us. "Coach wants to talk to us ASAP."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Shit, oh well Leila's going to live. Sorry I got to run." I nodded. "I'll see you at dinner?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm." He ran off after Gage. Ivy still stood before me.

"You keep protecting her, she doesn't deserve it, you know she did it." She hissed.

"Did what?"

Her brow arched. "Everyone knows you and Marc are playing the detective game. You know its her and you don't want to admit it."

She had some nerve. "You're good, really good Ivy."

"Meaning?"

"I know you did it. You've been after me since you did it. You turned Sabine against me." As I was saying this she got this dumbfounded look on her face. "You're good but not that good."

"Sabine, what the hell does frenchy have to do with this?"

"You turned her against me, you tricked her. You made her plant those things in my room, you're pitiful."

Her face didn't change. "I didn't make her do anything and what things are you talking about?"

"You're going to keep playing this game?"

"What game? I don't know what you're talking about. Damn you are losing it!" She said coolly before turning to leave. This didn't male any sense at all, am I really wrong or is she just a really good actress.

* * *

**SO it's been a few months!! I just kinda forgot to update and I had to figure it out, I finally decided to get my version of things going and going from there. I did the a few weeks gap because I wasn't going to change that I was going to get to the end of revelations my own style but like the Marc and Astrid and Trey thing I didn't change because it was good and it fit the way I was writing things. I'm just getting there a different way and then when I get there I will see what I do after she gets shot! If you want me to continue say it if not I can just really abandon it. I'm good either way, its fun writing it but if now wants it the…it's cool. I have my Twilight and The Host fics. Let me know if you want to keep reading.**

**~toodles**


End file.
